Poptropica - The Series
by YinWriter
Summary: Three Heroes. Three Followers. They've all been chosen to explore the islands of Poptropica and locate the missing golden medallions. Will they succeed in their quest? Or will rivalries, puzzles and villains ultimately do them in?
1. Prologue Part 1

**Hello! **

**I've played Poptropica ever since I was seven years old. I still remember when it was just one island... Good times. **

**Anyway, the other day, after learning about those new Poptropica books that got published, I got this idea to pretty much do ****the same thing, only to _all_ of those frickin' islands! (There's nearly forty now!) I named our main character after my own Poptropican, and I've also included the Follower that I always have. Only, I wanted to give this Follower some personality! **

**So... That's about it. There's also prophecy stuff. Yeah... This is kind of a series in the making, so I really hope you enjoy! **

Early Poptropica Island

_Poptropica was once one island_

_But after a terrible war,_

_The Creators tore the land apart_

_Every island has a story_

_Every island has a problem_

_Every island has a Medallion_

_Only a hero can learn each story_

_Only a hero can solve each problem_

_Only a hero can find each Medallion_

_When the time is right,_

_SG and her Follower _

_Will visit the islands_

_And right what is wrong_

_Only when all the Medallions are gathered,_

_Poptropica will reunite_

_And become one whole island again_

Silver Ghost sat alone in a booth in the Soda Pop Shop, reading those lines over and over. Her light purple notebook was open on the table in front of her, filled with small doodles of islands and medals. Other people around the juice bar were gossiping and laughing loudly as they sipped their soda, but Silver Ghost didn't even notice. She was too wrapped up in her thoughts.

Someone suddenly slammed a glass of lemonade in front of her, startling her so badly that she nearly fell out of her booth.

"Heads up, Silver!" the waiter standing next to her laughed. Silver rolled her eyes and chuckled a little.

"Very funny, Popper!" she sighed, still smiling.

Loud Popper worked part-time at the juice bar, and it was hard to look at him without laughing. He hard dark brown skin, bright red hair and thick glasses. He always wore a goofy smile wherever he went, and he wore mismatched clothes all the time (Silver didn't know if he mismatched them on purpose or if he just had a terrible sense of style). Popper could always find a way to make her smile, so in turn, she saw him as a great friend. He usually told her to 'lighten up', and every time he said that, she'd smack him on the arm.

"Lemonade's on the house!" Popper announced. Today he was wearing a bright red shirt and faded green pants.

"Thanks," Silver replied as she took a sip. Lemonade was her favourite. Popper glanced over her shoulder and read the open page of her notebook.

"Studying that prophecy _again?_" he asked. Silver nodded. "Geez, I'd be shocked if you hadn't memorized the thing yet!"

Silver got a wistful look in her eye.

"I just find it so fascinating! I mean, Poptropica was once **one** island! **One!** It must've been huge!" She paused and looked a little glum. "I've never left home, Popper. I don't know anyone who has. Our home is so small… I just want to go out there and _see_ things! I want to _do_ things! I want to meet people!"

Popper frowned.

"Yeah… This island _is_ pretty puny… Well, I hate to say this, but unless you're okay with swimming miles upon miles and probably drowning, I don't think you're going anywhere."

"I guess the hero of the prophecy is gonna be a really strong swimmer!" Silver joked, though she still looked a little gloomy.

Popper placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You know, there's still stuff to do around the island. Hear about the old part of town?"

"You mean the village to the east? No, what's going on?" Silver was fairly curious.

"A thief struck overnight! Didn't you hear? The settlers living there are pretty upset!" Popper informed.

"And…" He lowered his voice to a whisper. "… If you really, really want to make an adventure for yourself, don't forget about the medallions. This is a Poptropica island too, you know!" Hearing that, Silver's eyes lit up.

"You mean… You mean that there's a medallion on the island?" She hadn't thought of that.

Popper nodded.

"Has to be! I once heard that the medallions have all been passed around from generation to generation. Nobody knows where a single one is! But maybe someone's holding onto this island's medallion. Maybe someone's just waiting until the hero reveals herself. And maybe…" The last sentence was barely audible. "… Maybe that hero is you."

For a moment, Silver thought that Popper was just teasing her.

"Yeah, right!" she laughed. "Like _I_ could be the Hero of the Prophecy of SG!"

"I dunno, **Silver Ghost…** Your name totally doesn't have **SG** in it!" Popper nudged her.

"I've thought about that a few times, Popper, and I don't have a Follower! … Whatever that is!"

"Maybe you'll find out! And maybe you'll get one! Prophecies are weird things, Silver… But if you ever leave the island, take some pictures for me, okay?" Popper gave her a goofy grin and hurried off to get back to work. Silver sighed a little, finished her lemonade and stood.

"May as well check out the old part of town…" she decided.

Silver glanced at her reflection in the window as she left the Soda Pop Shop. She had slightly tan skin and dark brown hair that went down her back. She was wearing a grey-and-white shirt, grey pants and a purple hairband today. Silver had never seen herself as overly beautiful, but she'd been told a few times that she was 'kinda pretty'. Oh well. Better than being ugly.

As Silver made her way down Main Street, she reminded herself to step around the puddle right underneath the water tower. That thing always had the tiniest leak… She wondered when someone was gonna head up there and fix it. She decided not to dwell on it. As she made her way past the arcade, she heard the faintest buzzing sound… The sound got louder and louder… until…

_SMACK!_

An insect slammed into the back of her head.

"Ack!" Silver shouted as she whirled around to see the bug. The small creature looked a little disoriented after the collision. The creature was white and had a stinger on its abdomen. The insect had two small horn-like things on its head and had two wings. It stared at Silver with big eyes.

"Ouch…" Silver muttered. She was thankful that she hadn't gotten stung.

"I'm so sorry!" a quiet, silvery voice quickly apologized. Silver's eyes got huge.

"… Did…" She stared at the flying creature. "… Did you… just… talk?" The insect nodded.

"Yes… I'm sorry. I… I… I'm lost…" The creature didn't have a visible mouth, but it seemed to be communicating just fine. Silver looked like she was going to pass out. Nobody else on Main Street looked like they were paying attention, thank goodness.

"You're lost?" Silver asked gently. The creature nodded again.

"I… I don't… know… this island… very well…" the insect whispered.

"Wait. _Island?_ You're…" Silver swallowed hard. "You're not from this island?" The answer, apparently, was no. "Wow… I've never seen something like you before. What type of bug are you?"

The creature looked confused.

"Bug? No… I'm… I'm not…" There was a pause. "… I'm not a bug."

"What are you?" Silver prompted. The creature mumbled something that couldn't be heard. "Pardon me?"

"… I'm… a Dryad…" the female creature repeated a little louder. "… I'm a tree spirit…"

Silver was mystified.

"Wow… Why are you here? I mean, on this island? Where's your home?"

"I-I don't know…" The Dryad looked like she was about to cry. "T-There was this storm and… and I didn't get inside my tree in time… and… and… there was so much wind… I… I landed here…"

Neither of them said anything for a few moments.

"… It's okay," Silver reassured gently. "I can protect you."

"R-Really?" the Dryad sniffled. Silver nodded.

"Of course. If you travel with me, I can keep you safe," she promised. The Dryad just stared at her for a minute or two, and then even though Dryads don't seem to have visible mouths, Silver could've sworn that the insect-like creature smiled at her.

"May the Elf Queen bless you!" the little Dryad exclaimed. "You've been so kind to me, and I don't even know your name…"

"My name is Silver Ghost, but you can just call me Silver for short," the Poptropican girl beamed. "And what's your name?"

"My friends call me Rad…" The Dryad looked a little glum.

"Well, Rad, I promise that I'll help you find your home in any way I can," Silver vowed.

Silver was pleasantly surprised when Rad flew down and nuzzled her cheek. The Dryad's touch felt warm.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! I'll stay with you and I'll follow you!" Something clicked in Silver's mind at that moment.

"… Follow… Follower…" Her eyes lit up. "Rad! You're my Follower!" She quickly took out her notebook and showed the little Dryad the prophecy.

"'When the time is right, SG and her Follower will visit the islands and right what is wrong'!" Silver read aloud, barely containing her excitement. Just then, she saw a flash of gold out of the corner of her eye, and when she turned around, she nearly screamed out loud. Right there, in between the Soda Pop Shop and the local museum, a golden blimp was floating, just waiting for someone to use it. The blimp had a large basket that could hold about five people maximum, and a long rope hung down from the basket.

For just a moment, Silver was frozen, rooted to the spot.

"… We can leave the island…" she whispered. "WE CAN LEAVE THE ISLAND!" she shouted. Silver began running as fast as her legs could carry her towards the blimp, with Rad flying right behind her. The little Dryad didn't know exactly what was going on, but she had a feeling she was going to find out. Silver ran and ran… and it really did look like she was gonna get to the blimp first… Unfortunately, though, it wasn't meant to be.

**The word 'rad' is in the word 'dryad', so that's kinda where Rad's name comes from. Laaaaaaaaame!** **Anyway, I love the Dryads on Poptropica, so I had to make Silver's Follower a Dryad. Not quite sure how she's able to talk, but oh frickin' well! **


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Here's the second half of the prologue. The plot thickens! XD **

_WHAM!_

"Silver Ghost! Are you alright?" Rad asked frantically.

"Augh…" Silver groaned, rubbing her pounding head.

"Oh, **come on!** What the heck was that?!" a different voice shouted angrily. Silver looked up from the ground to see another girl about her age towering over her. This new girl had fairly long black hair and bangs that hung in her face. She was moderately pale and wore a black shirt with a skull on the front. She also wore dark, tight jeans.

The girl scowled down at Silver.

"Get away from my blimp," the girl ordered sharply.

"_Your_ blimp?!" Silver was back on her feet in an instant, with Rad right beside her.

"Yeah, are you deaf or something? _My_ blimp! The rest of Poptropica's islands are waiting for me!" This girl was serious. "And if you even _think_ of getting in my way…" Right on cue, there was a fluttering sound, and a bat came out from behind the girl. The dark blue bat with beady eyes and long fangs perched on top of the girl's head and hissed.

"… I'll send Nightfang after you," the girl finished. Silver quietly gasped.

"You have a Follower too!" she breathed.

"Well, duh! The Prophecy of SG _clearly _says that SG and her _Follower_ will find the medallions and unite the islands! So you and your fairy scram!" the girl snapped. Her bat, Nightfang, spread his wings and made a shrieking noise. Silver took out her notebook and stared at the page with the prophecy.

"But… But… SG… I thought that meant Silver Ghost…" she murmured.

"Pfft! No way! It stands for _Smart Gamer!_ Me!" the girl spat.

Silver was quickly losing patience.

"Look, I didn't wait my whole life for a chance to explore Poptropica only for it to be snatched at the last second by a wannabe punk!"

"Wannabe punk?! I oughta tear you apart for that!" Gamer was furious. Rad looked like she wanted to take off.

Someone made a quiet 'ahem' sound, and Silver and Gamer looked over to see another girl standing a few feet away. The newcomer had light brown hair that looked to be a shade of orange. She had extremely pale skin and bright red lips. She wore a white shirt with a red heart on it and also wore a pink skirt. She had a pink headband holding back her hair. A small, light purple butterfly flew out from behind her.

"… Oh my…" The newcomer stared at the two girls and their Followers. "… Whose blimp is this?"

"_Mine!_" Gamer answered immediately. Silver groaned loudly, and then noticed the new girl's butterfly. Silver's eyes widened.

"… What's your name?" she quickly asked. The new girl nervously fixed her headband.

"Sweet Glimmer," she replied. "I can running as soon as Flutterby and I saw the blimp because I thought… I thought…" Her voice trailed off.

"Great! **Great!** **Another** doofus who thinks that she's the one in the prophecy!" Gamer advanced on the new girl, and Nightfang flew off her head and looked hungrily at the butterfly. The butterfly, Flutterby, flew into Sweet Glimmer's hair.

Silver's mind was going a mile a minute.

"Three SGs! Three Followers! The prophecy never said anything about this!" she said aloud in disbelief. Rad nudged her, and she looked over to see Gamer spitting insults at Glimmer. "Alright!" She pointed to herself. "Silver Ghost!" She pointed to the other girls, respectively. "Smart Gamer! Sweet Glimmer! It sounds crazy, but does anyone think that the prophecy might just be telling us to work together? If we're _all_ supposed to fulfill the prophecy…"

Gamer cut her off.

"No _**way!**_ I'm **not** working with you dunces!"

"Working together is better than fighting over the blimp," Glimmer reasoned. "Flutterby doesn't like fighting much," she added, gently coaxing her butterfly friend out of her hair.

"Nightfang wants to eat Flutterby for lunch…" Gamer whispered.

Glimmer made her way over to Silver and gave a small curtsey.

"It's really nice to meet you!" Glimmer smiled.

"Finally, someone being polite!" Silver sighed happily. "Thanks! You too!"

"Hellooooooo?! Big golden blimp problem over here!" Gamer called over loudly.

"Right, right…" Silver took a breath. "We've all got names with the initials SG. We've all got Followers. But there's only one blimp. _However…_ There are well over thirty islands. If we split up, though, we'll be able to complete the quests in a third of the time it would take one person! Do you understand what I'm saying? If we're all meant to be heroes, then why not work together?" There was silence. Gamer narrowed her eyes and scowled.

"… I really don't like you," she stated. It seemed to be her way of acknowledging that Silver was right.

Glimmer smiled.

"I love your idea!" She looked over at the blimp and noticed a piece of paper tied to the end of the rope. Glimmer carefully untied the paper and unrolled it. She gasped as she read it. Silver and Gamer crowded around her to see. Silence.

"… Wow," Silver finally breathed.

The three girls and their Followers were staring at a map. A huge one. The map depicted about forty or so different islands spread out all over the place. Nobody, it seems, really had any idea just how big Poptropica was. Nightfang squeaked something that probably meant 'this place is huge!' Flutterby hid in Glimmer's hair again. Rad was stunned speechless. For once, Gamer didn't have anything snarky to say.

"… Yeah, we should definitely split up," Silver decided. She looked over at the other two. "If I stay here and try to find the medallion hidden on this island, you two could spread out and explore two other islands… But the two of you should reunite and bring the blimp back here in an hour, okay?" Silver seemed to be silently pleading with them. Her eyes said, 'please don't leave me behind.'

"I like the sound of Shark Tooth Island," Gamer announced.

"Time Tangled Island sounds like fun," Glimmer added.

"Great! If you guys go to those places, will you come back for me after you're done?" Silver asked. Rad tried to look as cute as possible to help her friend out.

"Of course!" Glimmer promised. "Heroes stick together!" Behind her, Gamer made a gagging noise.

Glimmer and Gamer both climbed the rope and hopped into the basket, with their Followers right behind them. Flutterby absolutely refused to go anywhere near Nightfang.

"Pardon me, but do you know how to fly a blimp?" Glimmer asked nervously as Gamer took control.

"I'll learn!" Gamer replied as the blimp began to take off.

"Meet you guys in an hour!" Silver called after them. Soon, the blimp was out of sight. Silver looked at her new friend. "Rad, do you think we can trust them?"

"I'm sure that the prophecy wouldn't forget someone as kind and helpful as you," the small Dryad answered. Silver felt herself blushing, and knew from that moment on that she and Rad would be inseparable…

**Gamer and Glimmer are both Poptropicans that I've had in the past. At first, I wanted to make them sisters, because they're both total opposites. However, I scrapped that idea. No relations! **

**I'll focus more on Nightfang and Flutterby when we see Gamer's and Glimmer's adventures. **

**The next chapter will be the start of Silver's and Rad's quest on Early Poptropica. I don't know how many chapters that's going to take, so just bear with me! **


End file.
